


if thats how you really feel (why'd you call last night?)

by fromthefire



Series: virgil has feelings [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, god love each other already, i forgot what its called, set right before the last eo, the last ep, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefire/pseuds/fromthefire
Summary: Janus tries to confess his love but pisses Virgil off in the process which prompts him to join the Light sides.Lie / NF
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: virgil has feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341253
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	if thats how you really feel (why'd you call last night?)

Janus had been seated alongside Remus as they watched their favorite movie, Kill Bill. It was obvious why they both were so keen to it; Remus overly giddy at every fight scene. 

They sat closely in Janus’ room, already bored with the film. Remus was going in about how graphic the effects could have been and other nonsense Janus had stopped listening to. He grew interested in when the movie would end although he knew quite well it would be soon. 

Their attention was drawn to Virgil popping in, Remus haven't had seen him since his betrayal to the dark sides as well as not knowing about his and Janus’ late night visits. He was the first to speak.

“Virgil? Well, I can't say I’m surprised to see you,” Remus stood, the movie becoming background noise. Janus side eyed him and kept watching the TV screen.

“What? No, I’m not coming back I just, uh,” Virgil looked to Janus for help, not knowing if Remus was in on what was happening. Usually, Remus was elsewhere and blissfully ignorant to their meetings.

“You uh, uh, uh? Come on, Virgil, don't speak like there's a dick in your mouth.” He laughed. “It's very rude to talk with your mouth full anyway!” He continued to make various repulsive gestures. As usual, both boys ignored him and Virgil tried to study Janus’ features before he looked away.

“Janus?” Virgil crossed his arms, holding himself tightly. He was met with silence beside Remus’ rambling which he didn't miss.

“Janus!” He hissed again.

Remus quieted down during the showdown. A grin grew wide across his face, excited about the room growing increasingly tense. He sat back into the couch and brought his knees to his chest.

“What is it Virgil? Have you the decency to allow us to finish our movie?” He still didn't meet Virgil’s eyes. He watched as Remus basked in the negative energy in the room and he grabbed Janus’ hand, pulling it towards him.

“Can we talk-” Remus waved to him which Virgil ignored. “Alone? Please,” 

Janus stood. He pulled his gloveless hand away and fixed his sleeve. “Let's get this over with.” Remus gave Janus an overly obvious wink.

Ending up in Janus’ room, Virgil sat on his bed while he stood. His arms were crossed now.

It hadn't been too awfully long since Virgil had been in this room. It was spacious but always seemed a little empty. Everything was always neat, though, he remembered. He looked around until his eyes settled on Janus’ grimace as he sat in a chair.

“What's your problem? Finally realized I'm not on your team anymore?” Virgil always did this when Janus made him nervous. He’d always come back to the Light sides and his involvement with them. He assumed every issue was because of them. Janus rolled his eyes.

“Remus told me what you said. To Roman,” Virgil gave a confused look before one of understanding.

“I'm not your ‘type?’” Janus stood again. His voice was soft. Not in the way that was gentle and coddling but in the way that made his anxiety rise. 

“I did not say that!” Virgil said and Janus nodded.

“I know what you meant, Virgil. I know our love works best when it's quiet but if that's how you really feel… Why’d you come over?” Virgil stayed silent. Janus paced around the room. 

“Why /do/ you come over? What- what's it all for?”

Janus repeated the question and Virgil bit his lip. This was the second time he’d heard him stutter while they were together. The first was when he’d told Virgil was pretty and it was sort of hilarious. Now, it was emotional. Virgil wanted to break down but he was still confused as to why exactly he was upset. Janus wasnt his type. He was goal oriented and he figured love would get in the way of whatever he had planned. He was cold and he was like Logan. He kept his feelings deep down. 

“You say I controlled your life. How are you going to lie like that?” 

“Oh, you’re one to talk…” Janus ignored him. 

“I kept you warm. I kept you safe and I listened better than other of those sides. I cared for you, Virgil.” Janus said his name as if it were a bad word. 

“Things are different now! I wasn't happy here. I didn't like hurting Thomas, I hated it. I hated being the only one who was different-”

“So that's it? You let your insecurity get the best of you?” Virgil watched as Janus forced a smile to seem like he enjoyed playing the bad guy again. 

“Janus,” He spoke as if his voice was broken. He had never heard Virgil sound so small. “Whatever we had; I loved it. I loved holding you and I know every word you said to me wasn't a lie. You know why? Because I knew you but I guess, I guess I don't anymore. I see another side of all this mess. A side where Thomas needs me. I'm important, Janus, I help him now.” Virgil stood from the bed and headed towards the door. “So let me know when you realize you can be important, too.”

“You’re lying if you said I'm not your type and that failure of a prince is.” Janus spoke before the door shut gently. He shook his head and let his face fall.

He forced himself to stand. If Virgil could fool those sides, Janus could twice as fast. He loved Virgil and all he had to do was make him realize it.

According to Remus, Patton was slipping into the deep end with his unrealistic ideas of sef sacrifice for Thomas and it was perfect. 

Janus would disguise himself as Logan. He’d act like a smart ass, shoot a few shots at Patton and reveal himself to be on Thomas’ side all along. He knew Patton would go too far; he counted on it. 

It would be a lot of work but everything was worth it if it he could be in love with Virgil.


End file.
